


Betrayal

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [16]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: He felt betrayed by their actions. Now, all he wanted was lunch. If only life was that simple.
Series: Febuwhump [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Kudos: 5





	Betrayal

His heart stilled, and without realising it he was holding his breath. He backed out of the living area carefully, not wanted to disturb what, who, he had stumbled on. And he managed it – they carried on while he quietly ran to his room and hid.

(There may have been tears, but he was a man and a Tracy so, no there wasn’t. his eyes were just watering.)

How could he? How could he? He knew how he felt, he’d been quite clear about his feelings, yet his brother seemed to have just ignored him and carried on regardless.

Alan felt betrayed. No – Alan was betrayed. And betrayed by his hero, no less. All his hopes, his dreams for his – no, their – future were all in tatters. Well, damn him, and damn her too. He holed up in his room, ignoring every attempt by everyone to engage him, missing dinner and breakfast.

By the time lunch came around Alan was starving, yet determined, and his brothers were beside themselves trying to work out what was wrong. His snarling at Virgil was bad enough, but when he jumped down Gordon’s throat they all decided it was time to send in the big gun.

But Alan, knowing how his family worked, locked his door and jammed it so that not even John could override it. He’d even cancelled John’s hologram appearing. There was a part of him that felt guilty for worrying all his brothers when he was only mad at one of them, but his anger over-ruled everything.

Killing zombies hadn’t sated his anger, and by the time Virgil banged on his door to say it was lunch time Alan had switched to Cavern Quest, where he could literally smite his foes with his battle axe. He began to feel a little better and thought about joining a team for a bit. But then he remembered the last time he had played the game with a team, and his anger returned. His game score got infinitely better.

It was no good, he had to get something to eat. Hopefully, his brothers would have eaten and got on with whatever they were doing while there were no rescues. Alan hoped that they would be in the hangers, far, far away from him. He knew he’d have to face Scott, have to face them all, at some point, but he just wasn’t ready yet. Thank goodness there hadn’t been a call-out.

Dismantling the barricade and quietly making his way to the kitchen, Alan saw his luck was out. Not only were his brothers there, but they were all there. He must have really worried them for John to be down. He couldn’t hear what they were saying from where he was, but he could watch them unobserved for a minute.

John and Scott were both seated at the table with their backs to him, while Gordon and Virgil were at the countertop, finishing off what he assumed were sandwiches. He watched them pick up their plates and join the table, but Alan couldn’t really hide any longer as his stomach decided to let forth an almighty growl. Yep, he was hungry. The low chatter stopped, and they watched him cross the room and grab some bread and the bread knife, he was intent on making a sandwich and getting the hell out of there as quickly as possible. 

Alan froze as a hand rested on his shoulder. ‘Alan, what’s wrong?’ Typical Scott, always thinking he knew best. He stiffened, and judging how Scott moved his hand, his oldest brother must have felt it. Scott lowered his voice. ‘Please, Al, talk to me. Whatever it is, let me help you,’ he pleaded. Alan shrugged the hand off, saying nothing.

Scott sighed. He had no idea what was happening with his youngest brother, but he got the distinct impression it was his fault. Racking his brain produced no answers, but he knew he couldn’t leave bad feelings to fester, not when they relied on each other so much. He watched Alan butcher the bread, itching to take over, to help in some way. He just didn’t know how.

Alan moved to the fridge to grab some filling, hoping that Scott would take the hint, but knowing he wouldn’t. Sure enough Scott followed him, begging him to talk. Turning around, Alan hissed at him. ‘Drop it, Scott. You’re the last person I want to talk to,’ he said, barging past him back to the countertop and grabbing the knife again to hack at the block of cheese.

Scott didn’t think Alan could have said anything more hurtful. But he needed to know what he had done wrong so he could put it better. So he decided to try one last time. Placing his hand on Alan’s shoulder, he pulled him slightly so as to turn Alan to face him. Unfortunately, Alan turned quickly with Scott’s slight pull. ‘Take a hint, Scott!’ he yelled, and with both hands now free he shoved his brother away as hard as he could. Then he froze. 

Everything happened in slow motion. Scott was unprepared for Alan to move like that, and with the shove fell backwards, cracking his head on the floor and laying still. But it wasn’t the potential head injury that had his brothers scrambling for him and Alan going as white as a sheet.

It was the knife sticking out of his stomach.

Alan was frozen where he was standing, watching John, Virgil and Gordon swarm over Scott. What had he done? Sure, he’d been mad at Scott, at his brother’s betrayal, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hurt him, not like this. He hadn’t even realised the knife was still in his hand when he had turned to confront Scott, nor had he realised that he’d stabbed him.

God! He’d stabbed his brother! Suddenly the idea of Scott’s betrayal paled into insignificance in comparison, and Alan bolted for the bathroom, throwing up what little snacks he had eaten over the last 24 hours. Once he’d finished retching he sank to the floor, closing his eyes and resting his head on his arm, only to jerk his eyes open as the image of Scott lying on the floor with the knife in him played out before him.

Would Scott ever forgive him?  
Would they ever forgive him?  
Would he ever forgive himself?


End file.
